Cry for Attention
by Genkai-chan
Summary: Set after 701. Cali can't handle the stress of losing Horatio. She wakes up in the middle of the night and will make sure her cry for attention is finally heard. Summary and details inside. Meant to be a one shot, but can be continued if you R and R. H/C


**Genkai-chan:** Okay so my thoughts all attack me at night which annoys the crap out of me. Anyway this takes place right after Resurrection like the night things are back to normal. So in my mind, that whole episode was done in less than a day. A very long day. Haha. But the main point for someone to know is, H faked his death and now things are getting smoothed over.

**Pair:** Calleigh and Horatio (DuCaine)

**Rating:** PG-13 to be safe.

**Summary:** Calleigh wakes up in the middle of the night rather fed up with how she and Horatio have been for the past few years. She is tired of being pushed aside and he almost dying was the straw that broke the camel's back. She goes to his house to confront him and confess her feelings that have been bottled up for too long. This is meant to be a one shot, but I could do a little more if persuaded.

* * *

1:47 am

Most people would be sleeping right now. Most people would be dreaming sweet things. And most people would be getting enough rest and would be ready for the next day but not Calleigh. She was tossing and turning in her bed. She groaned and let a hand out of her warm cocoon to grab her cell phone to look at the time. She opened her eyes and winced as the light hit them. And then she sat up and looked around. "I know I should be sleeping but I can't." Cali said softly and got out of bed quickly. The woman then changed out of her pajamas which were pink satin and tossed them on her bed. Calleigh then put on jeans and a nice shirt and brushed her hair. "I have to see him." She said aloud as it filled the silence of the room. Cali then grabbed her keys and her cell phone and hurried out the door.

The air was cool and the sky was cloudless. She got into her Hummer and tossed her cell phone into the seat beside her and started up her large trusty car. A memory of her nearly drowning came to mind, but the memory of seeing Horatio followed. She smiled sadly and hurried to Horatio's house. The past 24 hours had been a whirlwind of emotions for the southern girl and she needed to get something off her chest. Cali pulled into his driveway and turned off the car and sat there for a few minutes. She had no idea what would come after she confessed her feelings, but after Horatio died, she knew they couldn't be contained much longer. So in her eyes, it was better to do it now than to have it come out at work.

2:03 am

Walking to his door, she pocketed her keys and cell phone and just stood there. His lights were off, and she was beginning to assume the worst. Was he with another woman? Was he gone? Was he dead? Was he really dead and her mind had been playing games with her all day? Tears filled her eyes at the thought of him gone. She then frantically knocked on his door as if his life depended on it. "Horatio?" She called out to him. He couldn't be gone. She didn't want him to just be gone so easily. She stepped back and clenched a fist. Her heart was racing at the thought of him not answering. 'Maybe he is gone.' She thought but just then the door open to reveal a very sleepy looking Lieutenant.

"Calleigh?" He asked as he started registering the things around him, after all he had just crawled out of bed. That was made obvious with his disheveled hair, sleepy features, and his blue cotton pajamas. Horatio had on a blue long sleeve shirt and matching pants, as well as slippers. He noticed her crying and grabbed her arms and guided her inside. He closed and locked the door and looked at her. "What's going on?" He asked her softly.

"I thought you were dead." She said softly. Her voice was rather choked up and she seemed to be unaware that she was inside his house, with him right in front of her.

"What are you doing here? It's 2 am…" He asked her, still looking for answers as to why his best CSI was crying on his doorstep. It was pretty sad that he couldn't put two and two together. Today was rather hard on the girl, she thought he died and yet no one consoled her.

"I had to see you, to tell you how I feel." She said and slowly raised her head to look at him. "This afternoon when Ryan told me you were dead…I felt crushed, devastated, mortified, lost…" She said and paused for a moment. Cali glanced off for a moment, too afraid to face him. "I cried for you." She said as she tried to sound stronger than she was really feeling. "I cried for you because you were gone without knowing how I really feel. And I don't care if this ruins our relationships because it can't get any worse than it already is." Calleigh said to him and looked back to Horatio who was still silent. "You have neglected me for two years. We used to be so close…I've treated you like a friend, yet always wanted more. You've been pushing me away…" She said, voice littered with pain. "I love you, I've always loved you." She said softly, too afraid to reach out and touch him. "A-and I don't get how you can't see that." Cali sighed.

"I envied them." She continued to speak. "I envied Marisol, Yelina, Julia, all those women you were with and none of them were me." She said slowly. "I know it sounds petty and I know it sounds foolish and I know I might look like a green eyed monster right now but they're undeserving of you. And maybe I'm undeserving too but at least I cared about you. At least I knew you. But…if you think you can just up and die like that without saying anything to me, then I don't want to know you."

"Horatio, I love you…I can't image a world without you." She said softly and licked her lips as she felt herself started to wind down. "Even if you don't want to be a part of mine…could I at least be a part of yours?" Calleigh looked to him, his face was unreadable. She knew she couldn't go back now. What was said was said. "Anyway…I guess I better go…you're right it's 2 am and…and you clearly don't want anything to do with me." Cal gulped, "You don't care how I feel…or how I felt…I just don't want to lose you, okay?"

2:11 am

So there, she had said everything he needed to know before actually dying. Was Calleigh proud of herself? She wasn't sure, but she was relieved of any guilt and unexpressed love that needed to be spoken. She took a step back and breathed in to catch her breath. Her eyes were burning from the tears and her arms were shaking from the nerves. His house was filled with silence until he finally spoke, "Calleigh I'm sorry." And with that his arms wrapped around her and pulled her into his chest tightly. "I'm so sorry." He said and kissed her head. "I never meant to hurt you." He had been told by Eric that Calleigh was upset upon the news of his death, but he didn't know it was caused such an emotional breaking point for the woman. Horatio rubbed her back as he led her to the couch and sat down with her. "You mean everything to me too." He said as she pulled away to dry her eyes so she didn't get his shirt wet.

"I do?" She whimpered softly and sniffled as he kept an arm around her shoulders, keeping her close to his body.

"Yes." Horatio smiled and moved his other hand to cup her face. "You do." He looked at her. She was so beautiful, even in the dark of the night. He leaned down and kissed her softly. And when their lips met, the girl let out a small whimper as more tears formed in her eyes. He pulled away, "Calleigh, why are you crying?" He asked as he brushed his fingers along her soft skin.

"I…I just wanted this for so long…" She smiled softly and put her arms around him finally and leaned in and kissed him. He returned the kiss and brought her into his lap. Calleigh had spent so much time being strong for those in her life. For once it was nice to let someone else be strong for her. He was always there for her and she could finally let down her walls and be with him. And she knew he would do the same for her. Feeling his arms around her, made her feel safe and yet so vulnerable…and she could never get tired of the feeling.

2:24 am

They soon relocated to a warmer place, Horatio's bed. He was lying down and had Cali settled on top of him. He kissed along her neck as they both exchanged sweet promises to one another. "This is real, isn't it?" She asked softly as he nibbled at her skin while his hands moved under he blouse.

"Yes, it's very real." He smiled as he started to lift her shirt up.

"Horatio! What are you doing?" She yelped as he looked to her with an amused look on his face. "I'm not going to have sex with you tonight…" She breathed lightly. "I-I don't want this to be…a one time thing…" She said softly.

"No, I understand." He leaned up and kissed her lips lightly, though he still continued to lift up her shirt.

"Hey, stop it." She protested, blush a little as he paused once more.

"Well…you don't want these clothes to get all wrinkled, do you?" He muttered as he took her shirt off and folded it and set it on the floor by the bed. She tilted her head as he started on her jeans. "You have to look presentable for work in the morning." Horatio told her.

"Oh? And if I don't, is my boss going to punish me?" Calleigh giggled and ran her hands down his sides.

"He just might." Horatio smirked at the thought of doing so in the privacy of his office.

"Ohh well now I'm not sure what to do…" She hummed and rubbed his hips while he pushed down her jeans.

"I do." He told her as he took her hands and twisted them behind her back and pulled her body down to his own. She kissed him deeply and laughed at how she was so easily brought to his mercy. Calleigh couldn't any happier than she was right now, nor could Horatio.

2:55 am

The pair was still up, just snuggling and talking into the night like a young couple. Cali sat up and looked down at Horatio, "You're still going to be here when I wake up right?" Cal asked him, feeling a bit insecure. She just wanted to be sure.

"Of course not, it's my house."

"You know what I mean." She pouted and poked his side.

"Of course I'll be here." He assured her and pulled her back down to him. "And you're not gonna sneak out in the wee hours of the morning are you?" He asked her.

"I wouldn't dream of doing that." She smiled and kissed his neck. And even if she did, she was sure he would hunt her down. "And ruin this perfect moment?" She asked as she sat up again. "Oh, can you hand me one of your shirts?" Cal asked him, since she was only in her panties and bra. He nodded and handed her one of his white collared shirts. "How do I look?" She smiled.

"You look to die for." He smiled and held her close.

"Horatio!" She scolded and kissed him playfully.

* * *

( I do have plans for another part but I'm not going to post it unless people want to read it. It will probably be rated R. )


End file.
